This pilot study will examine growth factor expression & release in the lungs of patients with pulmonary fibrosis secondary to scleroderma. If augmented growth factor expression is found in the lung, the significance would include providing important information about pathogenesis of PSS lung fibrosis, identifying possible parameters to follow in new therapies, and identifying growth factor production as a possible therapeutic target.